Their Child
by MapleTreeway
Summary: Plez don't flame me for the story *puppy eyes* plez. It's a story about G/J's 5 year old who has mental disorder. tragic first happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yeah no idea what made me write this, it has a tragic beginning (Go figure!) happy end. I tried looking up how a 5 year old would act w/ mental disorder but I couldn't find anything that said what, so I made the symptoms up. DON'T FLAME ME! Oh yeah, Jane and Gunther are married and have a five year old girl named Minerva (I love that name!) Who has mental disorder. Set when Gunther's 27 and Jane's 25.**

**Disclaimer: The usual except that I own Minerva. **

"She's probably a late bloomer," Gunther said soothing to me while I was looking tear-dropped pity on our child.

Our child's name was Minerva, and it was clear as the sky was blue that something was wrong with her. She would never play outside with the other children, talk, and she would always have that piece of fabric my mother gave her when she was a baby with her. "Maybe, just maybe, I don't think so though. Look at her Gunther - look. Minerva looks off into the distance blankly like that often. I honestly do not think that she is a late bloomer." My voice was filled with concern and sadness.

Minerva oh my poor child! Her orange-straight hair falling over her shoulders so gently, her green eyes sparkle like emeralds', her skin tone as dark as Gunther's, her lips pulled up in a beautiful smile like a rose, but she is lost. Lost somewhere I know not. Minerva's eyes are lost, she smiles when she hears her name even when we scold her, and when we ask her a question she nods or shakes her head. She becomes confused easily now and doesn't know what is going on around her. It is such a pitiful sight.

I cry sometimes in my bed for her. I weep so heavily tears have become a bottomless pit. But I can't stop, I can't. No matter how hard I try I can not seem to stop. If I cry just looking at my confused Minerva, she rushes to my side hugging me. Just knowing I was sad, and I needed a hug. But that is the only thing she isn't confused about – feelings of others.

"Jane, listen. Take her up to the castle tomorrow and go and talk to your mother. We can walk together," Gunther said.

I looked up at him with hope. "What about the staff? How will they react? I haven't been up there for 6 years now, ever since I quit knighthood. And how will Jester react? He and I are not on good terms right now and –" I trailed the rest in my mind.

"Do not worry about Jester. He is taking a holiday in Italy with the Gypsies."

I smiled weakly at Gunther. Then I looked down at Minerva and said softly, "Minerva love," she stopped playing with her doll and looked up at me and smiled so I continued, "How would you like to go where Father works?"

Minerva's smile was so broad it looked like her face would split in half, and then she nodded enthusiastically with joy, dropping the doll. She stood up and gave Gunther and me a hug.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

"Jane, Jane." Someone whispered softly in my ear.

I woke up with a start, then realizing it was Gunther I relaxed.

"Time to get up sleepy-head. C'mon it's nearly daylight outside, and if you want to get there early in the morning I suggest that you should wake up Minerva." He teased.

Groggily I replied, "Fine, fine. I will get up and dressed. Can you make the morning meal for us?"

"Yes I will and I'll also wake up Minerva, now get dressed!"

I shot him a glare while standing up, which he couldn't see for it was dark. But I think he saw it because he gave a laugh then left the room.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

We are walking now up the road which leads to the castle, Minerva skipping merrily in front of us with her piece of fabric in hand. Her hair flew behind her ears as she made her way through the narrow road brimmed with trees. I could only imagine the pure smile that was on her face then. She probably was excited to see her Grand-parents again. As for me, I was completely nervous and afraid of what would lay ahead. Gunther kept telling me it was going to be okay and that they would be happy to see me – I didn't believe him. The only reason I quit knighthood was because of Dragon, who died.

I remember that day so well. _It was a beautiful day, just like today, and then out of no where something hit Dragon. Hit him in the heart. Dragon's eyes rolled back, he lost consciousness and we plummeted to the ground. I screamed, "Dragon! Dragon! Wake up! Dragon we're falling! DRAGON!" he couldn't hear me while we plummeted still. The wind was so strong it whipped at my ears and eyes. I was blinded for a second then we crashed. Crashed onto the ground, I quickly regained consciousness and headed for Dragon. "Dragon, Dragon, wake up." I sobbed._

_One yellow eye fluttered open, looked at me and said, "Jane, my fire has lost its flame. Jane, I'm going to die."_

_I shook my head begging, "No Dragon no you mustn't die! Please!"_

"_Moo." He imitated a cow before leaving the plane. _

I shook away the flash back disgusted.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

We were approaching the gates now. My how they changed! They used to be rusty when I left, and no they were polished as I have never seen! There were vines covering the wall in a spectacular way, and flowers bloomed before them!

Minerva looked at us unsure of what to do. Gunther kneeled down and motioned for Minerva to come, she did.

"Listen sweet, can you be on your best behavior please?" asked he.

Minerva nodded, and Gunther gave her a hug.

We entered…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back from vacation and I have chapter 2 up! Jet-lag stinks by the way. Anyway here it is... Oh! Thanks for the reviews! I have also decided to give her Autism but only the symptoms of it for I believe they did not know what it was back then. **

**Disclaimer: Alright because I getting SUPER TIRED of this I am going to say I DON'T own anything except Minerva for the whole story. Happy FF people? **

I looked around the corner of the brick wall that entered into the Throne Room where the two Thrones where sitting. One of them was vacant and one had a Queen filling it – a different Queen then I commit to memory. Well, maybe it _is _the same Queen as before her hair is the same and her eyes too. "Gunther which Queen is this?"

"The same that ruled when you trained for knighthood," he whispered oh so softly in my ear.

"Really?" I asked.

She looked well older than her real age. Dark hollows under her eyes as if she had gone through something torturous; her skin seemed to be paler than I remember; you could see her bones on her hands and face easily now; but most of all was that she lost her beauty – her gracefulness was replaced with mourning.

"What happened?"

"Heavy birthing of the third child," Gunther answered sadness covering up the earlier happiness.

"Did the child survive, and why didn't the town know?"

"No, the child died in an hour after she was born. The town knew but kept quiet, respecting the King's wishes of not saying anything about it."

"Oh."

"Mmm hmm and I think it would really cheer her up if she saw you again. She fancied you like Lavinia when you where training."

"Really? You think? What will you think she will say about Minerva I mean she has lost her daughter?"

Gunther shook his head and went into the Throne Room. I looked down at Minerva who had her thumb in her mouth and head tilted to the side as if inspecting something. We held our breath when we heard Gunther's voice.

"Is it fine if I bring someone to ask permission to enter the Castle Grounds?"

I held Minerva closer to me now – clutching her chest with my arms. I was worried. We had already broken the rules of entering the castle grounds.

"Who is this person Sir Gunther?" Asked the careful, gentle voice of the Queen.

"Well Your Majesty, I would like to think it is former Squire Jane."

There was a long pause before I heard the Queen speak once more saying, "You have my blessing Sir Gunther to bring Jane to me and is there someone else you would like to introduce?"

An eerie pause followed.

"Um yes but she will be with Jane, your highness." I could only imagine that he bowed for his voice dropped onto the floor.

"You may be dismissed."

A few minutes later Gunther came around the corner beaming. I gave him an old glare I used to give to him when we were younger training to become knights. "Gunther are you sure it is okay?"

He was about to answer when suddenly, I became rigid and heard an all too familiar voice inside my head talking to me saying, _Go on in Jane. Moo. _So I battled with it saying, _Dragon I will not go in. You can not make me. _More than likely he will counter – he did, _I will go and watch some cows and play 'Swoop 'N scare' while you go and get permission from Her Royal Highness. _I unconsciously rolled my eyes earning a worried and quizzical look from Gunther, _Dragon I will – you are years dead anyway you can not talk let alone fly. _When I thought he would finally stop I was wrong, _Moo. Moo._ Of course I could not argue with that so, _Alright I will go. _…_Champion. _Was all he said before leaving my head.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

"Jane," The Queen said when I bowed to her.

"Your Majesty."

"You may rise."

I did as I was told and as I rose I saw a tear escape her eye. She studied me passionately nodding here and there muttering to herself. I continued to stand perfectly still until the inspection was over. A few moments later she spoke, "Where were you a year ago? 5 years ago? When I was still a pretty known Queen and not this wretched looking one?"

"I-I was in the village taking care of Minerva. And you still are pretty, even beautiful," I stated afraid.

"Minerva," She said softly as she looked into the unknown faring away from her anger.

"Y-yes, t-that is my daughter Your Grace."

"May I see her Dear Jane?"

I nodded to afraid to even breathe. "Minerva!" called I.

We waited a minute in silence for her. The Queen leaned to the front of her chair curiously while I held my breath. Minerva didn't respond to her name often, in fact at all. Only a few times here and there, never constantly though. Sadly she didn't respond this time, she probably lost in the oblivion of her mind again.

"Well?"

"She sometimes does not respond to her name."

"Can you go and get her?"

I nodded and headed to where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, HI THERE! Thanks for the reviews. I have OFFICALY made it Autism. MEANING: Minerva (did you know Minerva was a Roman God? Or was it Greek…? Either way I just Love the name thanks to J.K.R. for making Minerva McGonagall in the Harry Potter series) is Autistic. **

I found Minerva staring, what looked like, straight through the stony ceiling and straight through to the heavens – er sky with her thumb in her mouth, and her father gave a worried glance. I smiled weakly before bending over and took Minerva's hand whispering to her, "Minerva." Her eyes darted and meet mine, for a second before returning to the rock-strewn sky. "Minerva." I said over and over again and each time she darted the eyes for a second then returned to her original position. I was growing frantic, the Queen was waiting and I could not get Minerva to snap out of it. I felt like each time I said her name she became more and more distant and that she could barely hear me. Frustrated I turned to Gunther and asked him to assist her. He tried and tried it did no good though she still was in her oblivion. I sighed with frustration; took her hand and started walking ever so slowly to the Thrones with her.

Once we both were standing in front of the two Thrones, with Minerva still looking to the sky, the Queen gasped. Tears welled in her eyes and she clutched her heart with her lip trembling. "She-she is a pretty child but what is wrong with her?"

I looked down at Minerva sadly. She looked up at me to see if I was the one who was about to cry, seeing as though I was not, she looked around only to see the Queen was the cause. Then she reached out both of her hands in direction of the Royal and tried to hug her. I fought back awaiting tears and said, "I do not know. I wanted to see my mother to know what is it. But I had to get your permission to walk the Castle Grounds, Your Majesty."

The Queen was about to answer when Princess Lavinia bounded into the room joyously. "Mother! Mother! The most brilliantness thing happened to me! Can you guess? Can you –"

Lavinia gave a gasp when she saw me. No doubt for my appearance, a simple dress the Town's Women wear, hair in a neat (much to my dislike) bun, and clean. Or was it because I was back? Either way, she gasped at me and _gaped_. Was I really that big of a shock? I know not.

Lavinia's hair was in a braid to the side with strands of black hair framing her face, her mouth was agape, and she had lost almost all of her childish features only to be replaced by an amazingly stunning young woman. She had such a perfect figure I immediately envied her. "Jane?" she asked.

"Hello Princess."

Her eyes slid from me to the light orange-haired Minerva and lingered there.

"Who is this?"

"That is Minerva."

"Who is Minerva?"

Queen Gwendolyn cut in, "That is Jane's child."

Lavinia's eyes grew, "YOU had a c-child?"

I bowed my head, "Well…yes…"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I- um did not want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"_Nothing_?"

"Yes…nothing…."

"JANE! How could you even _say _that? It is a _child_! A new being! A new beginning! How could you be so _cruel_?"

I shot my head up. "Cruel? _Cruel_?" I quickly remembered my manners and said, "It is not cruel. I just did not want to make a big deal out of it. A lot of women in the Town have had children and they did not make a big deal out of it."

Lavinia shot me a glare, "Who is the father of the child?"

Oh no! How was I going to respond? I could not say Gunther! Oh perfect! Just _perfect._ Think Jane! Think!

The Queen and Princess both leaned intently in toward me, both faces, hollow and rich, showed curiosity. I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So so so SO sorry for the wait! I must make a reminder not to do three stories at once, such a hassle. The italics at the begging are from the end of the previous chapter btw. Anyway, here is the 4****th**** chap! **

_Lavinia shot me a glare, "Who is the father of the child?"_

_Oh no! How was I going to respond? I could not say Gunther! Oh perfect! Just __perfect.__ Think Jane! Think!_

_The Queen and Princess both leaned intently in toward me, both faces, hollow and rich, showed curiosity. I gulped._

I could not possibly say Gunther! I could not possibly say it was him! Knights were not supposed to marry – let alone have a family! Dung-beetles! Maggots! Why does this question have to come up?

"Ah-ah," a little, sweet voice said – I looked down at Minerva in surprise. She talked. She just _talked _for the first time. Well, sort-of.

The Royals jumped and looked down at the child clearly forgetting that she was there before she spoke. Lavinia looked questionably at me and I could see in her eyes that she wanted to hold Minerva. I bowed my head, and took a step back before she picked up her pink dress and walked to my little girl. What else could I do?

Getting closer to Minerva as with each step the Princess walked, something familiar - though not the same – showed inside my child's eyes. It looked a little like fear, though I am not quite certain what it was exactly. When the Young Majesty reached Minerva and put her hand out to reach toward the girl, Minerva shied away and ran toward me with tears brimming her eyes. When she got to me, she quickly hid behind me clutching the beloved fabric and said, "Ah-ah." in a scared manner.

So the Princess tried again by kneeling down and out-stretching her arms and smiling. Minerva put her head around my dress and then hid behind it again. Poor girl.

"What is wrong with her?" demanded the Princess.

I said frantically, "I-I do not know! I came here only talk to my Mother and Father and maybe my friends…but I do not know Princess! I have tried every logical explanation for this, and none of them fit."

"Mother, let Jane onto the grounds, please! I will go and get the Lady-In-Waiting meanwhile." Goodness how Grown-up she was! I could barely even tell she was Lavinia!

The Queen bowed her head, clearly trying to avoid a dispute among her daughter and told me I was free to roam the Castle Grounds when I wished for the future and present. "But Dear Jane, make sure that you come to the Throne Room and let me or the King know, and to keep us informed of your little darling."

I nodded and said my thanks along with an oath and walked outside with Minerva clutching my dress.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

The sun was brighter now, a little higher in the sky too. Minerva and I did not seem to mind though as I knelt down in front of her. "Minnie," she turned her head to the side questioningly when I said her nickname. I rephrased, "Minerva, darling, listen: We are going to head into the kitchens now, which is where Pepper works. She was, and hopefully still is, my friend. Meaning, you are to behave in an appropriate manner, understood? No taking food unless she offers, alright?" Minnie nodded and started sucking her thumb; a few strands of orange hair fell into her face. She looked so innocent and sweet it was surreal to me. Mainly because I knew she was a victim of some sort.

I pushed back the strands and tucked them behind her left ear, and hugged her. Then I stood and held out my hand, and she took it. Not before beginning to skip. I laughed and followed her with my hand outstretched and trotting.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

"Petal?" I jumped. How did she know I was here?

We were right in the kitchens ducked down behind the brick wall that held the stairs leading down. I put my finger to my mouth and looked at the red-haired girl. Minerva copied me abstractedly and started to look at the ceiling.

"Petal?" Pepper repeated.

How did she _know_?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been awhile I know. Thank you to **Fallon Skywalker **and **Jello and the Dragon **for reviewing!**

"Petal comes here this instant!" Pepper scolded angrily.

Was she talking to me or to someone else? Was I supposed to answer? What was I supposed to do?

I opened my mouth to say something when Minerva shot me a glare. Ice, pure ice was her look. Was she telling me to be quiet? I tried again when she looked away, but she snapped her head to look at me and shot me another icy glare.

Gunther all over again.

Minnie looked away and stood up exposing the top of her flaming head to Pepper if she saw it. I guess she did for someone screamed. I heard a pot fall to the floor also, so I jumped up to reassure Pepper. What I saw instead was Rake and Pepper double over in laughter, Pepper screamed with laughter again.

After the jest was over she bent down to pick up what had fallen to the floor… and saw me. "Jane?" she mouthed.

I looked down and rubbed my neck with my hand. At least she did not have a spoon or knife in her hand… but she _did _have a brass pot. Maggots! "Jane?"

I looked up and smiled half-heartedly. "Jane, where in Dragon's name have you been," she screamed in more of a request than a question.

"I-I was…"

"No buts Jane! Where have you been?"

"I-I was…" Pepper threw the pot and nearly hit me. She then broke down squatting with her head in her hands. "Where were you?"

Rake turned around and saw me too. "Jane?" he looked down at Pepper. "Pepper, look, Jane is here!"

"I know!" she sniffed. "I-I know. Where were you Jane? Why did you not pay visit?"

"I-I- never thought about it actually," I admitted shamefully.

"'Never thought about it'! Jane you vile creature you! I cannot believe that you have forgotten about us!" her shrill voice had made Minerva cry causing Pepper to cry also. Rake and I exchanged glances of awkwardness before I sat down to comfort Minerva.

Minerva had the brass pot over her head and she was faced toward the wall crying hysterically. I touched her back and she screamed. "Minerva, Minerva darling," I cooed. "Minerva, mother's here – don't cry." I lifted the pot off her head and her hair fell in her face. I turned her around so she could face me and see if Pepper might have accidentally hit her with the pot.

Her face looked swept clean from tears and she had a bruise on her forehead. Touching it I mumbled, "Oh my, how did you get that now? Oh dear…" I hugged her and she screamed again. I backed off bewildered, and then I touched her back lightly. She howled with pain once more.

Undoing her dress, I lifted it up from the back to see what damage was done. I felt my heart pound in my chest when I saw a piece of brass wedged in her skin. She was bleeding causing blood to trickle down her back. I felt queasy. So I picked her up carefully and bounded up the steps in search for Mother.

As soon as I got to her chamber, I pounded on the door and screamed, "Mother! Mother!"

My Father answered surprised to see me. "Dear Daughter, whatever do you want your Mother for? And hello to you two, too."

"Oh, sorry…. Hello! Is Mother in there?"

"No she is in Town why?" I sighed frustrated.

"I wanted her to check something with Minerva. It seems there is a shard stuck in her back."

"A shard?" My father's eyes grew.

"Yes… I cannot take it out! Hush now Minnie," I cried rubbing her stomach.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending there. R&R please? Add any criticisms ya want. I will take them openly :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, past and present. You people give me hope.**

"Child, why did you not take her to the Wizard?" His voice grew angry. What did I do?

"I thought-"

He stepped out of the doorway cutting me off, "You did not think, Jane. You never think!"

I was taken aback, I felt my eyes grow and my mouth open. He surely did not say that – did he? "I was only trying to find Mother for another reason, not this, Father. Honest, under Knights' Code of Conduct."

"But you are not a Knight, are you?"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly and looked down, "Well, not exactly."

"Go to the Wizard, now!" Father ordered pointing to the Wizard's Tower. "Do not come back until you have gotten my Grandchild taken care of!" He slammed the door in my face after turning back and storming into the room again.

Only then did I notice the smell of wine. "Not again," I groaned. He cannot be drinking _again_, can he? I turned right and walked toward the Wizard's Tower.

_He has been drinking since I quit and moved to the Town. This has surely got to stop!_ I furiously thought. _And yet he has missed you Jane. You have not paid visit in six years,_ I heard Gunther's voice in my head. How was it that the people I love come into my head? _That IS true, but honestly! _I thought back. _…He still loves you. Perhaps if you, say, pay visit more often, he will stop,_ that was Dragon's voice.

I was at the Wizard's Tower now and knocked on the door. _He should stop anyway! I should take this issue to the King_. It was a moment until I got an answer, _No, you should not! It is a family issue; therefore you should not take it to the King, _surged Gunther's and Dragon's voice in a raspy, furious way.

Champion, now everyone is against me.

The door opened a crack and I saw a blue eye peek out. "Hello?" An old, feeble voice said.

"Umm, hullo good sir, I am-"

"No need to explain Jane." How did he know my name? "What do you desire that requires my attention?"

"I, umm, need a favor from you."

"Does it require the attention of your daughter Minerva and the shard stuck in her back?" He asked delicately.

I took a step back astonished – I felt my mouth drop open. "Yes –yes, how did y-you know?"

The Wizard pointed one shaky brown finger out the door to my daughter, "She is crying, no?"

I looked down at Minnie who was still crying. "It is obvious that she is hurt by her facial gestures. The way her face scrunches up, her not bothering to wipe away the red hair that falls gently in her face, and look at her fists – how they are clamped up and tight!" the old man observed.

"May we come in – can you help her, I mean?"

It seemed the Wizard took this into thought for he did not answer straight away, "Are you the true Jane Breech?"

I was offended, "Yes, who else would I be?"

"Did you used to have a courtship with the boy in blue?" A picture came into my mind making me feel dizzy…

"_I love you, Jane – always have and always will," Jester said fondly fingering my red hair._

_The sunset looked unbelievable from the stone wall where we were seated. I normally would have replied "you too" and not minded his gentle touch, but instead a lump formed into my throat once he said the words…_

"Snap out of it, Jane! You have a child in your arms with a shard in her back, and you are about to fall off the stairs!" The warning felt so far away…

… _So I did not answer, I was ashamed of what I had committed…_

The world was a blur and spinning…

…_He did not seem to notice my silence but kept on going, "Do you want to hear a jest Jane? I made a new one."_

_I could not answer him for fear of my surely cracked voice. He noticed this time, "Jane, are you alright? You have not spoken."…_

Tears clawed at my eyes and my lower lip trembled…

…_I wanted to scream, "No I am not alright! Nothing is alright; nothing will ever be alright ever again!" But I lied and trusted my voice, "Yes, everything is almost alright."_

"…_Almost?" I could picture his face scrunched up…_

Minerva's shriek sounded like the wind, so far off…

… "_I am sorry Jester, but I have to leave," I said._

_He took it wrong and said his goodnights and everything and left me alone to sit on the wall. Just to sit on the wall and think at how ignorant humans could be_ _at times. I said I was __**leaving**__, I never said __**how**__…_

"Good God child, watch yourself! Do not go another step back!" I did not listen; I could barely make out the words. But someone with skin brown as Rake's hair, and calloused but firm hands grabbed Minerva gently, but I could not tell who what with everything blurry. Then the same person yanked me away from where I was standing. A thought crept into mind then, _The Wizard_.


End file.
